The Angel's Demon
by Cookie'N'Cookies
Summary: Perseus Jackson was a failure demon. He wasn't evil like the rest and helped the angels instead of the demons in the big war. When the demons find out about this they banish him to the Greek world in a time of war. What will happen? Will a certain silver-eyed goddess have something to do with it? Pertemis! T rating for now possible M later.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is my first fic and it will be a Percy Jackson one don't judge, it will be Pertemis!:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

SLAP! Worthless! SLAP! Weak! SLAP! The figure being slapped fell to the ground, "I'm not worthless, I'm not weak, I'll show you just how wrong you are!" , Perseus, the person being slapped thought angrily. His vision was blurred from sweat, tears, and his own blood. His torturer stopped and put on her evil grin. "Common _Son_!", "Don't you want to plaaay!" She said in a falsely excited voice. His tormentor was none other than his own mother, Lilith, the first demon. He had accused of helping out the angels in the big war against the angels, which was true, he thought that the mortals should be spared instead of being sucked dry of blood and thrown into the incinerator, He was _supposed_ to be the perfect demon, ruthless and selfish, being the son of the creature that was his mother. His mother had 6 inch long fangs, curled horns, bat-like wings and webbed fingers and toes. Her face however, was beautiful, as she was supposed to be Adam's wife before Eve. She was undoubtedly evil and completely insane. For some reason though, Perseus was very different from her, selfless and caring, well at least as selfless and caring as a demon could be, he had no horns as he was, you know selfless and caring so the horns didn.t grow in. He was then doused in Holy Water. "Let's see how well you hold up against the water of your _own_ kind." She snarled. The Holy Water actually helped heal his wounds, _" Thanks God."_ Perseus thought wearily. His necklace with a crucifix **(A/N: If you don't know that's the cross)** grew slightly warmer, a little bit of comfort in this dire situation, His wings grew lighter. Yes, he had wings but not bat wings like the demons. He had feathery wings that were not white like the angels but deep black, reminding him that he was a forgiven demon. His mother spoke up, " You will be banished to the Greek world, I've had enough of your failures _son_." She snarled. A black portal opened behind him sucking him in. The last thought he had was ," _Please help me god._ "

 **Line Brake! Line Brake!**

Perseus was teleported in the middle of a forest right next to a large lake he was still wearing the bloody and tattered black t-shirt and jeans that he had worn during his torture. He immediately fell to his knees and started praying. Moments later a black trench coat that looked like it came straight out of _The Matrix_ appeared on him, the coat also had a hood that concealed the upper part of his face, and a black cape. Black gloves, a sword strapped to his back, a row of throwing knifes strapped across his chest, and 2 glock pistols holstered on either side of his waist and an assault rifle came with the package. The weapons and clothes also came with a note:

The bullets in the guns are made of mortal steel and angelic steel **(A/N: The metal of angels)** mixed together so they can kill mortals and whatever, the ammo is infinite. The sword is also made out of the two metals and the throwing knifes as well. The hood will automatically shadow you face unless taken off and the cape just looks badass. Everything you have is nigh unbreakable. On the gloves there is a button that makes the gloves freeze whatever they touch. Press the button again and it returns back to normal.

Perseus grinned. He checked all of his weapons, the sword had a silvery side that he knew was mortal steel the other side was a dark gray color that was glowing slightly which was angelic steel. He flipped up his hood. And ran, probably to test out his new weapons. After about five minutes a silver arrow whizzed by his head, "Permission to kill milady?" He heard a cold voice say. "Not yet Thalia", I want to take this one to Olympus." He turned around an auburn haired girl with silver eyes looking no older than 12 was the one to give that command. The other girl, Thalia he thought growled at him. They were both in silver clothing. Perseus held up his hands, "Uh..." He began," Save it male!" the girl with silver eyes sneered. "Woah, woah, woah, I'm sure we could just have a civil conversa-"Hold out your hands!" she shouted. " Jeez not so loud." He said, but held out his hands anyways. The Silver eyed girl but bronze cuffs around his hands. "Celestial Bronze." She snarled while taking off his hood. What she saw surprised her, the handsome chiseled face of Perseus and his deep eyes. Deep, dark black with a fiery ring around them, with messy raven black hair I swear I saw the silver eyed girl blush but I didn't make a comment on that. "Okay…" He said but why does the metal that it's made out matter. A girl, Thalia I think it was rolled her eyes. "These cuffs are made by Hepheastus **(A/N: I'm not sure I spelled Hepheastus right let me know if it's right or wrong.)** and are unbreakable." I was intrigued, " Unbreakable you say?" Then I realized, these people were from the Greek Pantheon. Silver clothes… Milady….Oh shit the people in front of him Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, and one of her hunters. I decided to play innocent and pretend like I had no idea who they were. Then I realized something else, since I wasn't from the Greek Pantheon. What was unbreakable for them might not be unbreakable for me. I gave it shot I was already extremely strong so I snapped the "unbreakable" cuffs like silly putty. Thalia and Artemis looked at me in shock at what I had done, "H-How." Thalia said wide-eyed. "Magic." I said smirking. "You could just take me to Olympus right now." They were both still in shock "I-I'll do that." Said the girl who I thought was Artemis and she flashed me away, still smirking, mind you.

 **(A/N: That's all folks! Let me know if you want to make any changes to the story or give me ideas!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thank you guys for all the support I literally uploaded this thing yesterday and I already got 2 reviews, 8 favs, and 18 follows so thanks guys! More reviews=longer chapters! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

You know Olympus is a pretty nice place, unless you have Mrs. Man-hater hovering over your shoulder, making sure you don't do anything stupid, which knowing Percy, well, he did a lot of stupid things. They arrived at the throne room doors where Artemis promptly opened the doors Percy noticed an 8-year old girl poking at the fire in the middle of the room. The girl saw the two of them and smiled, shooting a confused look at Percy. " _Hestia."_ He thought. Artemis then shot an arrow into the sky that exploded into silver sparks, "Nice firework show." Percy commented earning him a _really?_ look and an arrow to the shoulder. "Next time you say something like that you'll get an arrow to the crotch!" "Geez who pissed _your_ cheerios this morning." The ex-demon muttered, and sure enough, he got an arrow to the crotch. The Olympians arrived to an amusing sight. A 16-year old man in a trench coat curled in a fetal position shouting, "I was just trying to lighten the mood, no need to shoot me!" at Artemis, "Lighten the mood?! Light the MOOD!?" she screamed back, " You were _mocking_ me!" " Damn, is it really that time of the month?" Percy replied in an innocent tone. The gods howled in laughter specifically Hermes and Apollo, while Artemis' eye twitched. It was then that Percy and Artemis finally noticed the gods who were present. "So." She said composing herself and sounding as if that never happened, " As you can see we have a little _guest_." She said, sending a dirty look at Percy, who was still curled in a little ball on the floor. "Uh… Artemis." Zeus said, "Hmm?" she said " What happened to our…ah….guest?" "Oh I shot him in the crotch." She replied nonchalantly, which sent a certain two gods _*cough, *cough,_ Hermes and Apollo, _*cough *cough,_ into fits of laughter. Zeus sighed, he had long since stopped being surprised with his daughter's antics. "Apollo." He said to the still laughing god, "Heal him." "Do I _have_ to?" Apollo whined. "Just do it." Poseidon said impatiently. Apollo sighed and went to work.

 **Line Break! Line Break!**

3'rd person P.O.V.

"So who, or what are you." A curious Demeter asked. " A demon." Percy replied. "A demon?" asked Poseidon. " Well that is what I originally was, I was taken in by god, you know the Christian god, as an ally." Percy explained, "That's why I have angel wings instead of bat wings." He explained. "But since I was originally a demon my wings are black instead of white symbolizing my demon heritage." "Alright whatever, but we are at war, he could be an asset to us, but where will he stay?" Ares asked, " If he's going to be our ally in the upcoming war against Gaea then where will we put him down?" "Ooh, hunters." Aphrodite squealed. "NO!" Artemis and Percy shouted at the same time. Artemis didn't want him because he was a _male_. " _A really hot male_." Aphrodite said in Artemis, head. "Shut up Aphrodite." "Artemis this male is extremely helpful, he could be of use in the near future in the war." Zeus said. "No I won't allow a male in my hunt, he'll just flirt with them like all dirty males do." "Artemis I'll make him swear an oath on the River Styx to not flirt or anything with your hunters." Zeus said rolling his eyes. " _Some days my daughter's paranoia is even worse than mine."_ He thought. "Oh shit!" Percy said. All heads turned to him. What's this Gaea person planning on doing?" he demanded. "Enslaving all morta-" Athena started, only to be cut off by Percy's moan. I should have known. "What!" Zeus practically screamed. "Well the demons were planning to enslave the mortals, and drink their blood." Percy said darkly, "The demons and Gaea may be working together to enslave the mortals and do whatever else they're planning." "Well that settles it." Zeus declared, "This demon…angel…whatever must travel with you Artemis, you must except him into the hunt or we may have no chance against Gaea and her forces." Zeus boomed **(A/N: See what I did there?)**

 **The Liniest of Liney Line Breaks!**

"Well demon." Aphrodite began, "The name's Percy " Percy said. " Well _Percy_ before you spend time with the hunters, how 'bout you spend some time with me? She said licking her lips. Artemis glared at her. "Sorry but I'm not a man whore don't you have a husband, and a boyfriend, actually several boyfriends. I don't really want to be the newest addition to your fucked up love circle." Percy replied coolly. Aphrodite gasped in offence, "Plus I'm a virgin and I'd rather keep it that way." Aphrodite widened her eyes, " B-but, you're way too sexy to be a virgin, how have you not ever had sex before, I'd personally _love_ **(A/N: See what I did there?)** to be your first time." She said seductively. " Let me think about that for a seco-no." "W-what?" she spluttered out. She suddenly became angry. "If you won't come to me by choice then I guess you'll have to come to me by force!" She said, grabbing his arm. "Help!" he yelled. Then he started singing A Pocketful of Sunshine starting from the "take me away" part.

" _Take me away (take me away)_

 _A secret place (a secret place)_

 _A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

 _Take me away (take me away)_

 _Take me away (take me away)_

 _To better days (to better d-_ what are you doing?! He exclaimed, don't just stand there! Help!"

The gods were laughing at him, except Artemis, who for some reason glaring daggers at Aphrodite. Artemis summoned a bow and fired at Aphrodite's face. "Ow." She yelled, letting go of Percy. "Hey you got blood all over my makeup!" she complained. "Let's go." Artemis growled at Percy and flashed them away.

 **(A/N: Alright guys I hope you liked that chapter, sorry for the bad puns. I'll keep the chapters at about 1,000 words unless you guys want more. Please give me ideas on this story. Thank you to jso3647 for being the first review on this story and thank you to FallenOneAka X or Mr. X for being the second one to review this story, it really means a lot to me. Anyways thank you to anyone who read that first chapter. Goodnight everbody!)**


	3. AN

**(A/N: Alright guys, here's another chapter for y-NOPE! This is an A/N, I'm sorry I havn't really been getting chapters in. I've been feeling like shit for the past couple of days. I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully I can get that in.**


End file.
